1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manifold which is provided near a diesel engine in a motor vehicle, etc. for supplying it with fuel having a high pressure, particularly an ultrahigh pressure in the order of at least 1000 kg/cm.sup.2.
2Description of the Prior Art
A known manifold of the type to which this invention pertains is typically of the construction as shown in FIG. 3. It comprises a main pipe 11 having an axial bore 12 and a plurality of ports 13 formed through its wall, connected with the axial bore 12 and spaced apart from one another along the length of the pipe 11. A branch pipe 14 is fitted at one end thereof in each port 13 and is brazed or welded to the pipe 11 as shown at W. This manifold is, however, likely to present a serious drawback when it is repeatedly used for conveying fuel having a high pressure, especially an ultrahigh pressure which is as high as at least 1000 kg/cm.sup.2. The embrittlement of the weldment W often occurs as a result of the repeated exposure of each branch pipe 14 to such a high pressure and also the vibration of the engine and results in the leakage of fuel or the separation of one or more branch pipes 14 from the main pipe 11.